The End
by MidgetandProud
Summary: "A knew disease, being labelled as The Plague, has spread across Europe, infecting everyone over the age of 15. We advise you to stay indoors and stay hidden." There is no point in hiding, everyone turns. Follow the story of a group of friends as the fight to survive in this harsh new world.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday I dream about it, the zombie apocalypse. Weird, right? Little did I know, I would be in the thick of it.

That morning I got dressed, pulling on a Christmas hat as a special touch, and left the house, as usual. However, before I reached the bus stop, I knew something was wrong. Brushing this thought aside, I climbed onto the bus. It moved forward, I mean, why wouldn't it, its a bus? But then, just as my favorite song began to play (typical, right?!), the bus swerved, throwing me against the wall.

I heard a low moaning from the side of the bus. Curious, I turned to see a pus-covered zombie flop through the door. I turn, and with ease, punch the zombie to the floor. I look down at his sad, dead eyes and I cry, for a man I never knew, for a man that tried to eat me! What the hell is wrong with me? I slap myself, colour flooding back to my face.

Whilst admiring this new-found colour, I did not notice the zombie sneak up behind me. He attacks, me narrowly missing. Unfortunately, I didn't miss the glass on the floor. Broken shards of glass dig into cheek and the blood pours out. The zombie, now more interested in a flap of skin, misses me attacking from behind. I hit him off the bus and stare at his lifeless body before flopping to the ground.

I lay on the floor, shattered glass surrounding me and look over at my sister. I'd forgotten about her! A flock of zombies attack her and I battle them away with my bare hands.

I pull her her close and hug her tight. Why did I wish for something like this? Noticing the fleshy mess on my hands, I realize that the bus is empty, how, still remains a mystery.

So here I am, cradling my sister, (no, she is not a baby, she is 11 and has just been attacked by zombies, you think I am just going to leave her?) and picking the dead flesh from under my fingernails. And waiting, for what, I don't know! I close my eyes, a lonesome tear escaping my eye. A tear that doesn't go unnoticed. My sister, Hannah, looks up as the tear splashes to the floor, joining the mixture of pee and blood, an early Christmas present from the zombies, thanks guys, we owe you!

"Are you OK?" She whimpers, clearly holding back the tears herself.

Wiping my eyes, I give her a reassuring smile and stand up. I offer her a hand up and pull her off the bus taking a discarded umbrella as a weapon (it's better than nothing!). It's then I remember, the number one rule for a zombie apocalypse! Find a bus! I turn back to our bus (you get it now?), battered, but still in one piece. Smashing the drivers cabinet with the umbrella (told you it's useful!), we climb inside.

I've played Mario Karts enough, I should be able to drive the bus! I slam my foot on the pedal and the bus speeds off along the road. Just as I think I have gained control of the bus, I swerve off the road, hitting a long empty house. Re-gaining confidence, I take the bus back onto the road.

I drive to the only place I can think of, school. We smash through the gates, the bus out of control. Apparently, three years of Mario Karts, two LegoLand driving licenses and Scalectrix doesn't make you a qualified driver!

I turn the corner and the bus slams into school gate…


	2. Chapter 2

After accepting the fate that I would never be a bus driver, things became a lot easier. The crashing continued but lessened and the zombies were beginning to retreat from the side of the bus.

Just as I entered the school, a body threw itself against the window. Assuming it to be another zombie, I continued driving the bus. However, the person did not stop. Curious, I parked/stopped crashing the bus and climbed out to see what was going on, remembering my trusty umbrella!

To my surprise, my best friend Joana stood there, untouched by the zombies.

"Hannah, we have a customer!" I called, grabbing Joana's hand and pulling her aboard.

"Welcome! This is the 405 to-" I was stop dead in my sentence as a car rammed into the back of the bus. Anna, always breaking things! No, seriously, only last month she broke her leg, after being hit by a car. And yet she has the nerve to drive one! You gotta give it to that girl, she doesn't give up easily!

Anyway, I opened the back window and was about to shout out when I heard an ear-splitting scream from behind and my sister went deadly white.

A man, well zombie now, was making his way through the door I had forgotten to close. He had wild brown hair and a mad glint in his eye. His lab coat, about 5 sizes to big for him, trailed along the floor. Looking at his outfit, black trousers and checked top with an undone tie, I realised that he was Mr Ballic, our form tutor!

Before the apocalypse, we had made a plan, bagsying which teachers we would kill, I got Mr Ballic! He has had some problem with me from the start, still, I don't know why! Well, don't they say, revenge is the sweet?

Grabbing part of his lab coat, I slammed his head against the floor, a shower of blood, pus and snot spurting out. I then proceeded to repeatedly kick and hit him with the umbrella.

"Come on, then!" I called to the others and we all circled him, jeering ever time we kicked! I thought I should be polite and share my pleasure!

Eventually, after a few minutes of abusing him, I pushed a long dead, or so I thought, and mangled, Mr Ballic off of the bus. I felt some what satisfied with the mess and damage I had made!

Walking back to the drivers cabinet, I heard a noise so turned back to see Anna, pulling a girl I now recognize to be my close friend Izzy into the car behind.

Distracted, I did not notice the tug on my sleeve. I turned, expecting to see my sister, scared after the recent attack on my teacher. Instead, when I turned, I got a nasty surprise.

Mr Ballic had made his way back onto the bus and now stood, towering over me, a long string of goo hanging from his chin. He had a rock raised above my head, ready to throw.

See, I told you he had a problem with me! There are other people on this bus, and yet he picks me to attack!

I was scared and not for the first time.

In my panic, I did the only thing I could do. Run, hide and await death!


	3. Chapter 3

After accepting the fate that I would never be a bus driver, things became a lot easier. The crashing continued but lessened and the zombies were beginning to retreat from the side of the bus.

Just as I entered the school, a body threw itself against the window. Assuming it to be another zombie, I continued driving the bus. However, the person did not stop. Curious, I parked/stopped crashing the bus and climbed out to see what was going on, remembering my trusty umbrella!

To my surprise, my best friend Joana stood there, untouched by the zombies.

"Hannah, we have a customer!" I called, grabbing Joana's hand and pulling her aboard.

"Welcome! This is the 405 to-" I was stop dead in my sentence as a car rammed into the back of the bus. Anna, always breaking things! No, seriously, only last month she broke her leg, after being hit by a car. And yet she has the nerve to drive one! You gotta give it to that girl, she doesn't give up easily!

Anyway, I opened the back window and was about to shout out when I heard an ear-splitting scream from behind and my sister went deadly white.

A man, well zombie now, was making his way through the door I had forgotten to close. He had wild brown hair and a mad glint in his eye. His lab coat, about 5 sizes to big for him, trailed along the floor. Looking at his outfit, black trousers and checked top with an undone tie, I realised that he was Mr Ballic, our form tutor!

Before the apocalypse, we had made a plan, bagsying which teachers we would kill, I got Mr Ballic! He has had some problem with me from the start, still, I don't know why! Well, don't they say, revenge is the sweet?

Grabbing part of his lab coat, I slammed his head against the floor, a shower of blood, pus and snot spurting out. I then proceeded to repeatedly kick and hit him with the umbrella.

"Come on, then!" I called to the others and we all circled him, jeering ever time we kicked! I thought I should be polite and share my pleasure!

Eventually, after a few minutes of abusing him, I pushed a long dead, or so I thought, and mangled, Mr Ballic off of the bus. I felt some what satisfied with the mess and damage I had made!

Walking back to the drivers cabinet, I heard a noise so turned back to see Anna, pulling a girl I now recognize to be my close friend Izzy into the car behind.

Distracted, I did not notice the tug on my sleeve. I turned, expecting to see my sister, scared after the recent attack on my teacher. Instead, when I turned, I got a nasty surprise.

Mr Ballic had made his way back onto the bus and now stood, towering over me, a long string of goo hanging from his chin. He had a rock raised above my head, ready to throw.

See, I told you he had a problem with me! There are other people on this bus, and yet he picks me to attack!

I was scared and not for the first time.

In my panic, I did the only thing I could do. Run, hide and await death!


	4. Chapter 4

Niamh!" I call, worried, unsure of the outcome. "Where's your bottle?" She scurries off to her bag at the front of the bus.

By now, Joan and Hannah have dragged Anna to the back of the bus. I now sit nursing her wounds, hands shaking, head heavy. Niamh shortly returns with her bottle and I soak my long torn jumper with the water. Placing it on Anna's head, she re-gains consciousness. I leave her with Joana, Hannah and Niamh (safe hands! Sarcasm Guys!) and make my way to the front window where Mia and Izzy are taking about Sherlock. SHERLOCK, AT A TIME LIKE THIS! I ignore there pointless comments and turn to Mia.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, Fine!" She replies, nodding but clearly shaken up. "Rufus and Luke are upstairs, asleep."

Typical Boys!

I look at Izzy. She shrugs. Izzy then proceeds to empty the contents of her bag onto the floor and attacks a nearby seat. I begin to tell her to stop, but give up! Its Izzy, she has her mind set on something and, believe me, she wont give up until she gets it! I shake my head in confusion, anger, I don't know! I strode down the bus and resumed my seat as driver.

"Who put you in charge?!" I turn to see the defiant face of Hannah, staring up at me, her wispy golden hair, flying out.

She had never been the jealous type, always been in the (what I would call!) "Popular Crowd"! Unlike me, the looser of the family, never really fitting in. But now, I had the chance of power, and, believe me (again!), I was not going to let it slide!

"Hannah," I look back, determined to win this argument, "Being a leader is not something you choose, its something you are! Its a book quote!"

"I wouldn't understand!" She mimics my tone and turns away in disgust.

The bus continues along the road, hitting the occasional abandon car, making deafening crunch beneath the wheels.

"Wait!" Mia whispered. It is then I look up and see the rows of crashed cars, left in a frantic scramble, now,, blocking our path.

"Stop!" Mia shouts, this time louder, panicked. The bus skids to a halt, hitting the first of the cars.

"Wait Here!" Anna screams following her, jumping out onto the cold harsh pavement bellow.

Whilst the girls are out, me and Niamh discuss ways to get around the cars. Just as we thing a plan has formed, a gunshot rings out through the bus. We turn to each other in fear. Without having time to react, the door bursts open, Mia and Anna storm through, crates bulging in there arms.

We swarm over the crates, forget about our heroic best friends.

"A thank you would be nice!" Mia smiles and I engulf her in a hug, some fresh blood join that of Mr Ballic's on my shirt. I grab two shotguns and a bag of ammo containing about 500 bullets and dumb then with my other stuff.

By now, I have received 5 hockey sticks, a hammer, a bat, a chisel and a various assortment of knifes. They are now in a black and orange golf bag I had found discarded on the bus. It now stands propped up against the door frame, my newly acquired guns laying beside it.

The door to the drivers cabinet is not badly busted and I can easily climb inside. I restart the bus and reverse it slightly before plunging into the cars, the bus quaking with every jolt.

"We are going to need a new bus!" Joana moaned, shaking her head. I turn around to my friends, taking my eyes off the road for one second, to see them staring, dumbfounded, ahead.

The road is blocked, again. No surprise there! But a twitch about 3m in front, alerts me to the fact that it is not cars blocking us.

I am faced with a sea of zombies...


	5. Chapter 5

"Anyone know how to fire a gun?" Sarcasm? I will never know.

I pick up my shotgun, the rough metal, cold in my skin. Yet, the weight of the gun satisfied me, gave me power over the things out there. I line the gun at the head of an approaching zombie and fire. The gun jumps in my hand, jolting my arm and the bullet misses the zombie by inches. I re-line the gun with the zombies head, I will not be beaten! This time the bullet hits the zombies shoulder and it crumbles to the ground, a spray of off-coloured blood is the only evidence that he has been alive.

"Turn around and go back the way we came! Now!" Mia's shaky voice snaps me out of my silent victory.

"Where do I go?" I exclaim, as scared as she looks! Anna walks over to us and begins to direct me. After a few minutes of frantic driving, we arrive in a vast, frost covered park. I recognize, from where, I don't know. But still, I stare into the distance, trying to pin my finger on our destination. When it still doesn't come, I turn my back on the window and walk towards my weapon supply. I pull out a new hockey stick, still gleaming from a recent clean. Giving it a test swing, my shoulder is hit by Izzy spinning, taking in our surroundings.

Before charging out of the bus, we sent Hannah and Joana, heavily armed, outside to scan for zombies.

Whilst they are out, Me, Izzy, Mia and Anna take it in our hands, to count supplies. Shortly after we end...

"This is the town park!" Izzy screamed as Hannah and Joana battled their way through the already damaged doors .

"I know how to get to our houses from here!" Anna replies, excitement floods over her.

"We can get some supplies!" I answer, concerned.

What if their families are there, what if I have to kill them? I can't, I have to spare them that! But yet, if I was given the power to determine who lives, and who dies...

I return to the drivers seat as Izzy steps off the bus, I begin to stop her when I remember her earlier cries for the toilet.

Anna lays on the floor, pulling a saw and first aid kit towards her. I expect her to join Izzy, but, as she raises the saw above her cast, I realise that is not the case...

"What are you doing?" I exclaim and she replies, sarcastically.

I shake my head and walk back to the drivers seat. Anna has an idea in her head, and there is no point trying to stop it.

As Anna joins me at the front of the bus, Izzy returns, a worried look on her face. I don't even have to ask.

"There comin!"


End file.
